Guilty
by FandomKing123
Summary: "Let's just get one thing clear, okay?" Tony Stark looked up at the lawyer and continued, "Peter Parker did not kill anyone."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! There is not actually a timeline you can plop this story into soooooo, just go with it... Anyway, I made Natasha a bit more motherly than I meant to but I think it sorta works. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Disney. I don't own Marvel, I just like to ruin their characters.**

"Let's just get one thing clear, okay?" Tony Stark looked up at the lawyer and continued, "Peter Parker did not kill anyone."

 **1 Week Earlier**

Peter was on his way home from school when he heard the crash. It seemed to come from behind him, so he whipped around and saw _it_. An old man, lying on the ground, dead.

"Shit," He whispered, "Shit, shit, shit!" Just then, a young girl came running down the street. She stopped when she saw the man.

"No... No! Dad?! DAD?!" She dropped to the ground and looked up at Peter, "YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"W-what? N-no! I would never!" He pulled out his phone, "L-look, I'm just going to call the police, okay?"

 **One hour later**

"Peter? Oh god, Peter! Are you okay?" Natasha ran through the precinct and kneeled at Peter's side. "What the hell happened?"

"I-I don't know..."

 **A/N Sorry if it's a little short! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! Sorry that I didn't update... I wasn't sure if I should continue this story, but here we are! Thank you for the reviews. I would also like to thank Thee Halloween King for helping me brainstorm!**

 **Oh and just to let you know, I suck at making the characters IC. They will probably all be OOC.**

 **Also, this part of the story takes place at the same time as the previous chapter.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. If I did, the ending of Infinity War would be a lot different.**

"Mr. Stark, sir?"

"Yes, JARVIS?" I sighed, taking a break from the project I was working on. "This better be important, I'm in the middle of something..."

"Yes, Sir, it is." Okay, now I was worried. JARVIS wouldn't interrupt me unless there was a real issue. "You see, Sir, you have a call from the police... It seems young Peter has been arrested."

"What?! Why!?" Peter? Arrested? The kid yells at Happy whenever he goes above the speed limit...

"It seems that Peter was arrested for murder."

And at that my mind went blank. Even I'm not sure what happened next. All I remember was a sort of numbing feeling. I fell to the floor. "Sir?" I could hear JARVIS's voice, but couldn't respond. "Sir, would you like me to call Ms. Potts?" I think I managed to nod, because Pepper was at my side.

"Tony, honey? What's wrong?"

"P-peter. He- J-JARVIS?" At this point, I didn't trust my own voice.

"Apparently, Peter Parker was arrested for murder." Oh god, it hurt hearing that. I looked up at Pepper, seeing her face turn ashen.

"Peter? As in that sweet kid who yells at Happy if he goes one mile above the speed limit? Arrested for _murder_?!" Pepper said in disbelief.

"It would seem so, yes." JARVIS replied.

"No. No there's no way that _Peter_ would do that. There must have been some sort of mistake! We have to go see him! Right, Tony? Tony?" She looked down at me and realized I hadn't moved. "Tony you okay?"

"Ms. Potts?" JARVIS said, "I believe Mr. Stark has gone into a sort of shock. He should be fine, but is in no shape to go see Peter."

"Well someone has to see him! The poor kid must be scared out of his mind!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing a number as she got up. "Natasha? I need you to go check on Peter. He's in trouble."

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. I will see you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello again! I know I just updated, but at this point there is no schedule. I'll update when I have an idea, and right now I have an idea.**

 **Disclaimer: Sigh. I still don't own the Avengers.**

We sat in silence for a long time. Me in a cold medal chair, handcuffed to the table in front of me, and Natasha in a chair across from me. After she asked me all the standard questions, "What happened?", "Are you okay?", "Do you need anything?", we didn't know what to say. And despite the silence, just having someone from the team be there made me feel a thousand times better.

"Hey, Pete?" I looked up.

"Yeah, Natasha?"

"Look, kid, I'm sorry. But... Fury called, and..."

"No, it's okay. I get it." Even though I wanted her there, I knew that you should never ignore Director Fury.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just one thing." I looked down at my hands before saying this.

"You name it."

"When will Mr. Stark get here?" Great. I sounded like a child.

"I dunno, kid. He should be here already. You know what? I'm going to call him. He has no excuse not to be here." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed his number, "Tony. Where the hell are you?" Her voice calm, yet demanding.

I waited a bit. Wondering what Mr. Stark was saying.

"WHAT?!" Natasha's voice brought me back to the present. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, STARK?!"

"Natasha? What's wrong?" I asked.

She cupped her hand over the phone before answering me, "Nothing, Pete. It's all good." She smiled. But as she turned back to the phone her face darkened. "You get down here this instant, Stark." Her voice deadly, "No. Now." She listened to Mr. Stark, not seeming to like what she heard. "I don't care what you have going on! This is more important!" Mr. Stark said something on the other end. "You don't mean that. I know you don't mean that." She paused. "No! Don't you dare hang up on me, Stark. Don't you-" She lowered the phone.

"Natasha? What-?"

"I'm sorry, kid. I have to go." She started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" She turned back to me. "What did Mr. Stark say?"

"He said he won't come visit a murderer."

 **A/N Dun dun dun! Sorry for the cliffhanger. Oh wait. No I'm not!**

 **Anyways, see you all soon! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello again! I know that I just updated yesterday, but I am in a writing frenzy right now!**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Marvel. Yet. ;)**

"Oi, kid!" The guard said, catching my attention. "You've got yourself a visitor." My eyes went wide as I sat up. Finally! Mr. Stark must have just been joking when he talked to Natasha, right? Yeah. Yeah, that must have been it. Because this _had_ to be Mr. Stark. After all, I had been here for three days! They had moved me to a cell and everything!'

"Who?" I had to ask, just to be sure.

"Dunno, kid. Come on, we're heading to the interrogation room. Apparently, someone found you a lawyer." That made sense. Of course Mr. Stark would have gotten the best lawyer money could buy. Which meant I'm getting out of here!

* * *

"Clint?" Natasha called out as she knocked on the door. "You home? I know you say you're retired or whatever, but we've got a problem!"

"Nat?" Clint said as he opened the door, "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember Peter Parker? Spider-man?" She said as she barged past him, entering the house.

'Uhhhhhh, sorta? I've heard of him... why?"

"He's in trouble. A lot of trouble."

* * *

As the guard walked me into the interrogation room, I started getting nervous. If Mr. Stark really was just joking with Natasha, he would have come sooner. Which meant he wasn't joking. So this might not be him! No, Peter. Calm down. Breath.

"Peter! Honey are you okay?" Ms. Potts! Which meant Mr. Stark was coming! Right?

"Ms. Potts!" She smiled.

"Honey, call me Pepper. Ms. Potts is for Tony."

"Right! Sorry Ms. P- uh, Pepper." I blushed. Then I perked up, probably looking really hopeful. "Speaking of Tony, is he coming?"

Her face darkened. Uh oh.

"No, honey. He's not." I felt my face fall.

"W-why? I- I don't understand...?"

She reached for my hand. But one of the guards stepped forward, warning us. She sighed, pulling her hand back.

"None of us understand, honey. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"So," Clint sat down, putting his face in his hands before looking up at Natasha. "So, the kid's in... jail?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe, right?" Natasha sat down across from him.

"Yeah. Yeah, hard to believe." He sighed, putting his face back in his hands.

* * *

"Excuse me?" We heard a voice from the side of the room.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ms. Potts- no, _Pepper,_ said. "Peter there is someone I'd like you to meet."

I glanced over at the man standing by the door. My spidey sense, as Ned called it, starting tingling. Something about this man wasn't right. But wait, Pepper was still talking. Maybe she was going to tell me who he was.

"This is Mr. Pecunia. He's going to be your lawyer." My... lawyer?

"But... Why do I need a lawyer...? Couldn't Mr. Stark just pay the bail...?"

Pepper's face fell. I didn't actually know a person could look so sad.

"I'm sorry Peter. I'm really sorry."

"What-?" I cleared my throat. "What do you mean?"

"Tony... he's not just refusing to come. He's..." She paused, clearly not wanting to tell me this. She continued anyway, "He won't pay the bail."

* * *

"Look, Clint, something isn't right here." Natasha told him, "Peter would never kill anyone."

"Yeah, Nat. I know, but there's nothing we can do." He looked over at Natasha. "No. No, no, no!"

"Yes." She said, smirking. "Very much yes."

"No. No, Nat, I know that look. Please don't do what I think you're going to do."

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything. Yet." She stood up and started pacing.

"What the hell does that even mean, Nat?"

"It means that if his trial goes south, I want you to help me break him out of jail."

 **A/N Muahahahaha! Please review, I will see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello again! I know it's been a while, sorry about that. I got really busy and... ya know what? Let's just get on with the story!**

 **Responses to your reviews:**

 **alex-lee-fandoms: I think that is actually a really good point, but let's just say that the bail was too high for Pepper to pay it. After all, Tony probably has more money (He was CEO for longer and probably got a lot from his parents)**

 **And to everyone who said they enjoyed it: Thank you!**

 **ALSO, I am not a lawyer, so if I screw up legal terms please let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: Sigh. Nope. I don't own Marvel.**

"ANTHONY STARK!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE RIGHT NOW!" Pepper stormed into Tony's lab, shouting as she went to find him.

She rounded the corner and saw Tony, "YOU HAVE NO _IDEA_ WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO PETER!"

"Hey, Pep." Tony said, trying to look innocent.

"DON'T YOU 'HEY, PEP' ME!" Pepper's face flushed red with anger.

"Look-"

"HE'S A KID, TONY!" Her face softened, she was close to tears. "A kid. And you left him there. Alone."

"Pep, I'm sorry-"

"No you're not." Her voice changed from sad, to threatening. "If you were sorry you would be there."

"I know! But there were witnesses. He's guilty, Pep. And I can't go see a murderer! I would ruin my reputation."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." She took a step closer to him. "Here's what you're going to do to fix this."

"Pep, please!"

"NO! You listen to me." She was dangerously close to him now. "His trial is tomorrow. You are going to go up there, and you are going to tell them that Peter could never do this. That Peter is innocent."

"But that would be lying!"

"Then don't lie. Find a way around it. And if you don't? Well, Peter won't be the only one tried for murder." And with that, she left.

* * *

It was the day of the trial, and while everyone had different emotions and thoughts running through their heads, one thing could be said for everyone in that courtroom. From the jury, and the judge, to the lawyers and the bailiff. From the eyewitnesses, to the Avengers. From Peter, to that girl whose father he had supposedly killed. Every single one of them, was nervous. Terrified, even.

* * *

After each side had done their opening arguments, it was time to call up the witnesses. As was tradition, the prosecution went first. They called up the girl from the alley, whose name was still unknown to Peter.

The girl walked up to the stand. Each step created a _thump_ in the too quiet room. She sat down.

The lawyer walked up to her. Ready for his first question.

"Please state your full name for the court." The lawyer said.

"Myra. Myra Eleanor Stane."

The room was silent, deadly silent. Until-

"Obie had a daughter?"

 **A/N Muahahahaha! Sooooooo, yeah. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know, I know! It's been forever! I'm really sorry! I could give you a million excuses, but I'm pretty sure you just want to read the story. So here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Marvel.**

 **IMPORTANT: Everything in italics is Clint's thoughts.**

Clint's POV

 _Well, that was not what I was expecting. Honestly, I'm kind of glad Natasha dragged me into this, it seemed like it was going to be fun._

"Mr. Stark, will you please sit down!" The judge called out.

"But you don't understand!" Tony persisted.

"No, I don't! But I won't be able to if you are sent to jail for disrupting the trial!" _Okay, that was fair._ Tony sat back down, revising what he was going to say.

"Now, Ms. Stane, can you tell me what happened on the night of December 2nd, 2018?" The lawyer said, continuing as if there had been no interruption.

"Of course, my father and I had been walking home from dinner, when I dropped my purse. I told my dad to go on ahead while I picked up my stuff. I heard a crash and- and I saw- my dad. Dead." Myra started crying.

"And what was your dad's name?" The lawyer said, not bothering to see if Myra was okay.

"Um- Thomas. Thomas Stane."

"Liar!" Tony jumped out of his seat again.

"Mr. Stark! This is your last warning!" The judge slammed his gavel down, calling for order.

* * *

 _When it was finally Tony's turn on the stand, he had a hard time sticking to the questions he was being asked. Figures, when does he ever listen._

"So, Mr. Stark, how do you know the defendant?" The persecution's lawyer asked him.

"He's my, um, intern." _Ha! Good cover!_

"Okay, so-" But he was cut off.

""Let's just get one thing clear, okay?" Tony Stark looked up at the lawyer and continued, "Peter Parker did not kill anyone."

"I'm sure that's your position, Mr. Stark, but-"

"No. Stop. Let me explain." _Tony had a glint in his eye that could only mean one thing: rant incoming._

"Um-"

"The prosecution claims their client's name is Myra Eleanor Stane, correct?"

"Yes, but-" _The poor lawyer had never dealt with an angry Stark before, this was going to be fun._

"And so we know that she shares a last name with a man in my past. Obadiah Stane. The name Stane is relatively uncommon, statistically the 76208th most popular last name*." _Okay, how does he know that?!_

"Mr. Stark-"

"Let me finish."

The lawyer looked up at the judge, who nodded. "Fine"

"The name "Myra" was Obadiah's favorite girl name. I should know, he made my father promise that if I was a girl that would be my name. The name "Eleanor" is the name of Obadiah's now deceased lover. If I'm remembering correctly, and I'm sure I am, Eleanor died about 22 years ago, and if I do say so myself, Myra looks to be about that old. Oh, and before she died, Eleanor had not been seen for about _nine months_. To quote a movie I rather like, 'Coincidence? I think not!'" _Wow._

"Do you mean to say you think Myra is this Obadiah's _daughter_?"

"Yes." Was all he said.

"I'm sorry, but if I may interrupt!" Myra stood up. "But how dare you say that! My father just died, and you're trying to say he wasn't my dad at all?!"

"Yes, yes I am!"

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge slammed his gavel, "We are going to take a break for today. But before that, Mr. Pecuinia? I would suggest finding an expert witness to preform a DNA test to either confirm or contradict this claim."

"Of course, your honor."

 **A/N *This is true!:** **look it up on the "how many of me" website!**

 **See you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'M SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN AGES! Let's just say school sucks and I wish I could be done with it and just write all day. To make it up to you, I'll make this chapter extra awesome!**

The trial went on like this for five days. A witness saying something, someone else jumping up and saying it wasn't true. The jury had no idea who to believe.

When it was time for closing arguments, the jury leaned forward to listen as the prosecution starts.

"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Let's start with the facts, shall we? We know that Thomas Stane died and that Myra Stane found his body. The DNA test proved that Myra is not this _Obadiah_ 's daughter, and that she is in fact Thomas Stane's daughter. We also know that Peter Parker was the only other person there. There were no other suspects, no other people in sight. There is no way it could have been anyone else. Thank you."

And then it was the defense's turn.

"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Um, so, Peter Parker didn't kill Thomas Stane. Uh, while there was no one else there, there was also no murder weapon. I mean, sure, he could have hidden it, but, uh, where would he hide it? And um, there were no other witnesses, so, I mean, can we really trust Myra Stane? Is she even Myra Stane? okay, so the DNA test says she is, but can we trust that? Um, er, thank you...?"

The jury left to go decide on a verdict. When they came back, no less than an hour later, the courtroom was on the edges of their seats, watching with baited breath.

The judge called out, "I hear you have reached a verdict?" And a jury member stood up.

"Yes, your honor. We have." Time seemed to slow, every second felt like an hour as the fate of Peter Parker was decided. "On the charge of second degree murder the jury finds Peter Parker..." The courtroom held it's breath. "Guilty."

* * *

 **Three months** **earlier**

A young woman lounged in front of a TV screen, barely paying attention to the news. When the headline finally showed something interesting, she looked up. "Tony Stark," She said, sitting up. "Hero." That was it. That was the last straw. It was one thing talk about him, tell the world the facts, but another to call the man who killed her father a _hero_. Sure, her dad made a few bad choices, but he never deserved to die. She thought about returning the favor to Stark, but realized that death would not be a punishment for him. No, to punish him for ruining her life, he was to ruin his. Destroy him. Take away everything he loved, and make him watch as his world is torn down around him, just as she had done.

She rose from her chair, pacing. If she wanted to do this, she had to do it right. What was one thing he couldn't replace? The Avengers. No, what was she thinking! They were untouchable. Let's see... She turned back to the TV, seeing a press conference with Stark. Wait. Off to the side, who was that? She looked up other press conferences, and saw the same face in each of them. Not Tony Stark, but a young intern by the name of Peter Parker.

She decided it was a perfect place to start. Take away something small, give him a warning, then take away everything.

She walked over to her computer and pressed record, "My name is Myra Stane."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N right, so... I'm not dead. This is embarrassing, ummmm, soooo it's been 163 days. I uh, I've had a busy start to my summer. I went backpacking for a while, and there's not exactly Wi-Fi in the middle of the woods. I'm back now, though. From now on I will be updating much more regularly, same goes for my other stories.**

 **Peter's POV**

I walked through the jail, clothes held in front of me, spider senses tingling. Everytime another inmate banged on the bars, my senses would jump, and I would too.

One foot in front of the other, left, right, left, right, left-

"Hold it, Inmate! This one's yours." The guard barked, showing me a cell. I turned my head, and saw an old mattresses stained with god-knows-what and a toilet overflowing with something putrid. I looked up at the top bunk, and _oh god_.

"Wait-!" I turned back to the guard, but he was already shoving me inside. I opened my mouth to tell him I couldn't be here, I just couldn't, but he slammed the cell door in my face.

I turned back to face my inmate. How I was this unlucky, I'll never know.

My inmate jumped down from the top bunk. He smirked and gestured to it, as if to say "all yours".

Thing is, I didn't want it. I just wanted out. I had thought, "you know what? I'll be able to do this. I'm Spider-Man!" Now... well now I just want to go home.

...

My inmate was none other than Helmut Zemo.

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Clint! Get off your ass, we have work to do!" I groaned. All I wanted to do right now was sleep, why did Tony have to ruin a perfectly good nap?

"Clint..." Aw shit, Tony I could ignore, but Natasha... well I might end up permanently napping if I ignore her.

"Coming!" I yelled back to her.

I walked into the kitchen, only to see the weirdest thing of my life. And that's saying something. I've watched aliens invade New York, and saw the Norse god of thunder fail to pick up his own hammer. Not to mention what happened in Budapest. Nothing compared to what currently lay before my eyes.

Iron Man sat in the corner, surrounded by blueprints of a prison. He was wearing one of Captain America's hoodies, and looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

The Black Widow was stretched out across the table like a cat, and was mumbling to herself, switching between ten different languages.

Captain America was sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the floor, spinning his shield like a top. He looked like he was going to murder someone.

I nodded, sat down in a chair, grabbed a map, and got to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I wish I owned Marvel. Especially with the billions of dollars they bring in. Sadly, I don't. Sigh.**

 **Btw as I'm writing this I'm blasting Broadway and ignoring the fact that I have homework. I hate Algebra.**

 **Okay, on with the story.**

Third Person POV

"What the...? Tony, sweetheart, I know you how important it is to get Peter free, but for the last time, _our living room is not a superhero_ _lounge_!" Pepper Potts whisper-yelled, stepping over a snoring Captain America and side-stepping as Thor rolls over in his sleep, throwing Mjolnir across the room.

"Pepper!" Tony jumps up from the pile of half-made plans crumpled around him. He has a slightly crazed look in his eyes, and the bags under them show that he hasn't slept in days. "Love of my life! My darling, wonderful-"

Pepper sighs. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" He meets Pepper's eyes. She has a dangerous look on her face. "Okay, well, see, I may have, possibly, sort of... tried to buy the prison?"

"Tony!" Pepper shouts. He shushes her, but it's too late. The resident super-humans start to awaken.

Clint yawns. "Tony what'd you do?" He's still half asleep.

"Why do you assume I did something?!"

"You're always doing something." Steve mutters, rolling over, trying and failing to keep this to himself.

"No, I'm not! I swear!" He started getting defensive, a surefire way of getting people to not believe you.

Pepper just nodded, smiling to herself.

Natasha folded her arms. These boys, _most of which had PhD's, were so incredibly stupid!_ She and Pepper shared a look. They both nodded, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Peter's Journal

Entry One

 _As far as I know, Zemo has not figured out that I am Spider-Man. I think I kinda lucked out with my cellmate, besides the fact that he's, you know, Helmut Frickin' Zemo. Some of the other inmates are super scary. Like really, really scary._

 _Anyways, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. As long as I keep my head low, I think I'll be ok. For now._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'M SO SORRY! I really don't have a proper excuse, I've just had ZERO motivation recently. BUT I'M BACK! YAY!**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter's kinda short. I figured I should just post it as quickly as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I even have to do this? No, I don't own any of these characters. Besides Myra, of course.**

Peter's Journal

Entry Two

 _Shit, man, this place is scary. I, uh, I don't really know how I'm going to survive this. Ms. P, shoot, Pepper hasn't come back even though she said she would. I know she's probably just busy, but, like, I don't want to sound selfish, but I am kind of terrified without her. She and Mr. Stark had become like parents to me. No, no, no, no, no! Why did I mention Mr. Stark!? I swore to myself I wouldn't lose hope, and thinking about him is the quickest way to do that._

 _I guess since I'm already sad we may as well dive deeper into the sadness._

 _Where the fuck is Aunt May?_

 _She wasn't at the trial, she hasn't visited me, no one's mentioned her._

 _How am I supposed to do this without her, without Pepper, without Mr. Stark, without anyone?_

* * *

Third Person POV

Tony looks up as Clint walks into the room. "Hey, Clint, could you pass me that map?"

"Yeah, sure, here." He grabs a rolled up map as he walks by, drops it in front of Tony, and sits down next to Natasha. "Hey, Nat. Whatcha working on?"

No response.

"Natasha?" He gently takes the papers from her hands. "You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, Clint, hi." She blinks a few times. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"Sure, now let me help." They bend down over the papers, every now and then jotting something down.

After a bit, they are joined by Steve.

"Can I help?" He asks.

"Sure. Here." A huge stack of papers is thrown at him.

"Thanks? Uh, what do I do with these?" He looks through the stack, finding maps, trade deals, Supreme Court cases, petitions, print outs of Harry Potter books, and just about everything else.

"No idea." Clint says, not even looking up.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"No idea."

"Nat, how about you?"

"Looking for clues."

"What clues?"

"No idea."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! HOW IS IT 2020?! (happy new year)**

 **Quick shoutout to an amazing fan! I got an absolutely amazing and wonderful review from emily336. Emily, when I read your review I actually starting tearing up. Thank you.**

 **I wanted to give a quick update on my other story,** _ **Watching the MCU**_ **. I know it's been a while since I updated, but I'm working on it! It will be out soon, I promise!**

 **As for this story, I'd say that we are about halfway through. Oh and t** **his chapter is kinda short, but I think it's still pretty good.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Marvel. No matter how much I want to.**

Peter's Journal

Entry Three

 _I'm starting to think this might be bearable. Zemo still has no idea who I am and he's honestly one of the tamest inmates here. I think he might actually be protecting me, which is a strange thought._

 _Since I'm one of the youngest here, the guards are kinda required to keep an extra eye on me. Which I think is a good thing. No one bothers me._

 _I still haven't heard a word about Aunt May._

* * *

Third Person POV

Natasha crouches over papers. She has bags under her eyes and her hair looks like a cat- no, a pride of crazed lions, had used it to scratch their backs. She's wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, both looking like they could use a wash. She fumbles for a pen, knocking over empty coffee mugs and old take-out dinners.

She blinks, straining to keep her eyes open. As she slowly uncaps the pen, a confused look replaces her exhausted one. She repeatedly circles something, then writes a note to herself.

She smiles, finally allowing herself to sleep. She rests her head down on the table knowing that she completed her work. Time to let someone else take over.

Clint walks in an hour later. He's about to say something, but when he sees Natasha asleep, he decided it can wait. He turns to walk out the door before noticing the paper the Black Widow had been working on. He picks it up, studying what she wrote. He suddenly drops it and sprints to find the rest of the team.

They might just have a chance.

They might just be able to break Peter out.

* * *

Myra Stane POV

Step one went better than I could have ever imagined.

I guess that intern meant more to Stark than I thought. The kid is in jail and Stark has withdrawn from the media. My spy says that he's moping around all the time and is getting increasingly worse. Wonderful.

My dad would have been proud.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. Writing has been hard lately, but I managed to do this. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Btw, I no longer have any idea where this story is going. I had a plan, it was all written out, but I've gone way off track. So as much as you guys are crazy about wanting to know where this is going, I am feeling exactly the same way. I keep surprising myself with all the plot twists. Speaking of... here are a few more...**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own any of this.**

Peter's Journal

Entry Four

 _Forget what I said. This isn't bearable at all._

 _Zemo said something to me last night. It seemed normal, albeit a bit strange, at first, but I thought about it and now I think it means so much more._

 _Zemo was out doing who knows what and I was just sitting in the cell._

 _Our toilet started leaking and was making this super-annoying drip, drip, drip sound. I went to check it out, but it kind of sprayed on me- just as Zemo returned._

 _I was soaking wet and humiliated, fearing that Zemo would say something. Instead, he laughed and made a joke. I laughed too, mostly because I was scared he had gone insane, but as I lay in bed that night I started to worry a bit more._

 _What he said was this:_

" _Oh,_ _The itsy-bitsy spider tried to fix the water spout_

 _Down came the toilet-water_

 _And washed the spider out"_

* * *

Third Person POV

The room was lit only by a dull light, giving barely enough light to see. But someone did see. In fact, they saw far too much.

She had seen the person she was supposed to protect be dragged away.

She had seen the person she was supposed to protect go down an all too familiar path.

She had known how this would turn out, yet she did nothing.

So she decided to do something.

Aunt May hadn't moved in days, other than to write down the occasional note. These notes were written in a way that no one else could decipher. The letters twisted and the numbers shook, but they still meant something. These messed-up notes were the key to saving her nephew.

They were the key to getting him back.

* * *

Clint POV

I wiped sweat from my face as I sprinted down the street. My feat thundered across the ground, pounding on the cement. There were shouts and complaints as I tore through a crowd.

No one understood.

They didn't understand that time was of the essence. They didn't understand that I was going to a place that would be gone very soon.

I leapt over a railing, dashing onto a bus. I threw some change at the driver before plopping down into a seat.

As I caught my breath, I looked down again at Nat's note,

"Stane. Past. Aunt May. _Bomb_."

* * *

Third Person POV

The city was hot that day. Steam billowed up from below the streets, giving each avenue a dystopian feel. Sweat dripped down the faces of businessmen as they dashed to and from meetings of no importance.

One person, also sweating, dashed to a very important meeting. A meeting that he knew would change lives. As he ran, he looked down at a note. He jumped onto a bus, but only stayed on until the next stop. He ran down a few blocks, finally pausing below a building.

He smiled, knowing he made it.

But then the building blew up.

* * *

Myra POV

Things are looking up. My mole finally delivered some useful information.

Turns out that _sewer rat_ , Peter Parker, is actually spider-man.

Makes sense, I guess.

Anyway, if I want Stark to suffer, I might as well take away another person close to him.

Someone he should have protected, someone he swore no harm would come upon.

So I blew up Spidey's aunt's house.


End file.
